Halo:Our Way
by McThinger
Summary: First fanfic,please review.What happens when 3 experienced players and a half-noob take the roles of key/not-so-key characters?I don't own Halo. PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Our Way

Chapter 1-Beginning

"Come on man, we're about to start!" Quinn called.

"One sec, just getting something to drink!" Brad called back.

"O.K., just stay away from the Mountain Dew!" Quinn said before sitting down on the couch.

"Man, will he ever actually sit down?" Jordan asked.

"So, why are we playing Halo 1?" Tyler asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because Brad knows _nothing_ about the story." Quinn replied back.

"So which two get to play?" Jordan asked.

"We'll start with some multiplayer, then two will do the first level, then the other two do the second, then more multiplayer, and repeat that." Quinn explained.

"Sounds fair." Tyler said agreeingly.

"I'm here!" Brad said entering the room.

"_Finally_!" Jordan said, picking up his controller.

Brad walked over holding a glass of green soda.

"Brad!" Quinn said annoyed, "I told you to stay away from the Mountain Dew!"

"I did," said Brad, putting an innocent look on his face, "this is Mountain _Burst_."

"Fine, just plug your controller in." Quinn said, annoyed.

"Okay." Brad said grabbing the controller and walking towards the Xbox.

It was then, that Brad tripped over the cord of a controller and the Mountain D-…_Burst_ spilled directly into the fourth controller socket, right before Brad plugged the controller in. Then, everything went white.

* * *

Quinn awoke. Everything was black. He tried to open his eyes, to find he didn't have any.

_What the- _He was suddenly cut from his train of thought as a new thought, not his, entered his mind. _Please create an avatar for human visibility. _

_What?_ He thought. Actually him this time. Suddenly, he could see an area with statistics projected around a square of black_. Hmmm…_ He thought. He thought of a stickman, and a stickman appeared in the field of black. _Cool._ He thought, completely forgetting his dilemma. He then thought of himself._ Wait…I can make myself look _however_ I want._ He then thought of himself wearing a fedora. _Theeere we go. Now what was I thinking about?_ Then those 'other thoughts' intruded his mind. _Would you like to accept this avatar?_ He then remembered. _What? Oh, yeah, I guess. _The voice came back. _Avatar confirmed, you may now_ _assume your duties. _The voice then disappeared._ Wait, what? _Suddenly, it hit him._ Wait, this is a lot like-Whoa. _He then felt a feeling of…everywhereness… and saw from hundreds of angles all across what looked exactly like the corridors of the _Pillar of Autumn. Holy crap!_

* * *

Jordan awoke, not in Quinn's house, but in a strange tube, and he felt like he was in some type of Halloween costume and had a _**horrible**_ taste in his mouth.

"What the?" he said just before a guy in a weird suit walked over.

"Sorry for the quick thaw Chief, things are a bit hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." the strange man said.

_Wait, did he just call me Chief? And this is _exactly _like the beginning of… HOLY _

_SHIT!_

The weird guy that he now recognized as one of the techs from Halo 1 then said something he didn't pay attention to, focusing more on the questions fogging his mind.

He then looked up at the plexi-glass window at the other guy up in the observation.

The guy behind the glass then said, "I'm bringing the health monitors online now."

Jordan then saw the old, Halo 1 style health bars come up and his mind was instantly cleared of all but one thought. _HO-LY SHIT!_

* * *

Tyler awoke in a tube feeling, weird. He then realized why when he looked down and saw that he was _completely _naked! _WHAT THE HELL!?!_ The tube then opened and he saw a bunch of other people that he'd never seen before all stepping out of other tubes. He decided to climb out too, and then immediately recognized one of the people in the crowd as Brad.

"Hey, Brad!" Tyler yelled out to his friend.

Brad looked around, seeing who called his name.

"Over here!" Tyler called out again.

Brad then realized where Tyler was and jogged over.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, and why am I all naked, but there's nobody around but naked _men_?" Brad asked, starting to get a little worried.

"I dunno," Tyler said, looking around the room, "but this place looks reeeaaly familiar."

"Let's just follow the crowd and see where it takes us." Brad said with a sigh.

So they followed the crowd down a short hallway but Tyler just couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. _Where have I seen this place before? _Tyler thought as he racked his brain, trying to find a memory of being in or seeing a picture of a place like this before. He immediately stopped thinking of that though when he looked out a window.

"Brad…" Tyler said, zoned out of the real world.

"Wha-" Brad cut off when he looked out the window, "Whoa."

It all came to Tyler then. He remembered where he had seen this place before. The first level of Halo 1, _The Pillar of Autumn._

"Brad," Tyler said, still taking it all in "you're about to play Halo, for **real**."

* * *

"Ho-oah!" Jordan chuckled, just finishing off his first taste of _real_ grunts.

"Never thought capping grunts would be _this _fun, huh?" Quinn said through the speakers in Jordan's helmet, where he was now inserted.

"Never thought capping _anything _would be this fun!" Jordan said.

"Just be careful, there's _two _of us in here now, remember?" Quinn said.

"You just had to use that line."

"What? It's true isn't it?"

Jordan's reply to this was a little chuckle and three more shots as he headshotted three more grunts.

"Hey, shouldn't we be meeting an Elite soon?" Quinn said, just realizing.

"Yeah, should be in one of the next fire fights where we meet some more marines." Jordan said.

"Oh yeah, the marines."

"You're telling me that you forgot about the marines?"

"Well _excuse _me Mr. Actually-has-eyes!"

"Can't you like, link up to a camera in my helmet or something?"

"Oh, yeah. He-he"

They then entered the doorway to the cafeteria fight, and then went over to share some cover with a pair of marines.

"Hey look, it's the Chief!" one said excitedly.

"No way!" the other said, just looking over.

"Wait," Jordan said a little confused, "they sound a lot like…"

"Jordan?" one asked in disbelief.

"Tyler!" Jordan said back.

"Jordan!" Brad then said, joining in.

"Bradley!" Quinn said through the external speakers.

"Quinn?" Tyler then said, looking around.

"**WRAAAAH!**" An Elite that recently jumped around the corner just yelled into Jordan's ear.

"Alien!" Brad said, "Wait."

Jordan sprung into action, giving the intruder a sock to the gut, lowering it's shields to zero, then jammed the pistol into it's mouth and firing three shots, all of which proceeded to wound, then kill, a Grunt across the room.

"Quinn ended up replacing Cortana." Jordan explained.

"Does that mean?" Tyler said getting a bit excited.

"**No**, I got to choose what I look like" Quinn said, knowing what Tyler was thinking.

"Come on," Jordan said looking around the corner, "it's clear."

The trio moved through the cafeteria and proceeded to push through the hallways beyond.

* * *

A quick burst from Jordan's assault rifle ended the most recent fire fight, and started a quick break.

"What's the matter Brad?" Jordan asked, "You haven't fired a shot."

"It's just that I never wanted to kill anything in my life." Brad opened up, "Not for real, who am I to end their life?"

"Dude, I have an idea," Quinn offered, "just pretend that they're all Cordell."

"Who?" Brad asked.

"You know, little queer, in the fourth grade, super hyper." Quinn described.

"Oh," Brad remembered, "him. Yeah I'll give it a try."

A Grunt then began to walk through the T-intersection that lay ahead of them, not realizing they were there.

**"DIE BASTARD!!!"** Brad yelled at the unsuspecting Grunt who then turned and let out a small yelp followed by a whimper as Brad charged at him. The two were soon in a very one-sided brawl on the floor as Brad jumped on top of the alien and proceeded to rip it's arm off and remove the methane mask, before jamming it's own arm down it's throat.

**"EAT IT! EAT IT!"** Brad yelled at the grunt now choking on the floor, before he pulped it's head with a long burst from his assault rifle.

"Wow…" Tyler said, now a little frightened of his friend.

"Thanks Quinn," Brad said as if nothing had happened, even though the blue-green blood was all across his armor, "that really works."

* * *

The group had now picked up a fire team of marines and was looking for lifeboat to get off the ship.

"Wait hold up." Quinn said into Jordan's internal speakers.

"Guys, get back here." He then said over a private com channel to Tyler and Brad.

"What?" Tyler asked once he and Brad met them.

"Guys, don't you remember how the end of this level works out?" Quinn asked over the sounds of the marines ahead of them finishing off Grunts.

"Oh, right," Tyler said after realizing what Quinn meant, "all of the marines on the Chief's lifeboat die in the crash."

"Right, so you two have to get on a different lifeboat and get picked up by us later." Jordan said.

"Yeah, but all of the other lifeboats leave, remember?" Quinn said, "Chief takes the last one."

"Shit, so how are we going to get off?" Bradley said.

"Weeeeeeell," Quinn said, "there is _one_ way."

"What?" asked Tyler, eager to save his life.

"Welcome to the Helljumpers," Quinn said sounding like some guy on a commercial, "report to Major Silva and prepare to go feet first into hell!"

Quinn brought up Tyler and Brad's files, now bearing the ODST symbol, on everyone's helmets and navpoints for Tyler and Brad.

"Hurry!" Quinn said, "They aren't going to wait up for you!", also closing Brad and Tyler's files.

* * *

The friends had now split up, and according to what Quinn _overheard _from Tyler and Brad's com-lines, they had met up with the rest of the ODST's, and Jordan was at the point where he was squeezing through the maintenance passages.

"Man," Jordan said, "this really sucks."

"What?" Quinn asked, trying to pass the time.

"How freakin' small these damn things are." Jordan said in a pissed-off tone.

"It's just because of your armor," Quinn said, "these passages weren't meant for half-ton, biogenetically-enhanced, seven foot super armor wearing super-soldiers, were they?"

* * *

"So," Brad asked on a private com-line to Tyler, "what's the difference between these guys and regular marines again?"

"They're better trained than marines and don't get to the ground the same way." Tyler answered, for the fifth time.

"And, how is it so different?

"Marines go in riding in Pelicans and ODST's fall from the sky in drop-pods, which we're in right now."

"And they're launching in-" Brad was cut off by the sound of hydraulics.

"Now."

The drop-pods fell, speeding towards the ring world, though the private com-line was left open and wall each other heard was:

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

The entire way down.

* * *

Jordan was now running towards the last lifeboat and started the rememberable seen with the fallen marine, but instead of grabbing him like the Chief did, he gave him a firm kick to the ass that propelled him right into the lifeboat. Jordan was now aboard and hurtling towards Halo.

Author's note

How'd you like the first chapter? I know it's an overused subject of self-involvement in a game, but I couldn't help myself. Think I'm a crappy writer? Think I'd be better writing something else? Think I'm good but are tired of this subject? Please say so in a review.

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of the Halo franchise, which belongs to my favorite video game developing company, Bungie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Halo

Jordan opened his eyes. He recognized the scene immediately and remembered what happened next.

"Oh shit!" Jordan said as he realized.

"Just grab enough and go!" Quinn said, realizing as well.

Jordan immediately started scooping things into his arms and putting them in their rightful places: assault rifle on the magnetic back-clips, pistol on his leg.

"Here comes the dropship!" Quinn said.

"Oh shit!" Jordan said again as he scooped the grenades and ran across the bridge.

"Into the trees!" Quinn said, "Never worked for me in the game, but this isn't the game."

Jordan promptly followed Quinn's advice and took cover while whipping out the pistol.

"Good old CE pistol." Jordan muttered as he activated the scope.

"I never understood how the zoom worked." Quinn pondered aloud.

"And I never cared." Jordan said as he observed the banshees swooped down.

"The assault rifle works better," Quinn said, "I played this level before you guys came over."

"Seriously?" Jordan asked as he lowered the pistol and brought up the assault rifle.

"Unless they're far away." Quinn said, "And don't even think about using grenades, low flying or not."

"They seem to be spotting us?" Jordan asked, getting restless.

"No, wait… Jackal found us!" Quinn practically yelled at Jordan, "Break! Run to the next cluster of trees!"

Jordan did, firing at the banshees the entire time, causing one to explode and fall, and the other to break off then get stuck by a Grunt, which was then shot by it's Elite commander.

"Good enough for me." Jordan said calmly as he finished the approaching Covenant with a pistol clip and a couple of grenades.

Meanwhile, Brad and Tyler were patrolling around the butte that they, and the other helljumpers, had just captured in a Warthog.

"You know," Brad said, I never thought driving around in a giant, machine gun mounted, jeep from the future would be so _boring._"

"That's because we're driving around in circles." Tyler pointed out.

"Why?" asked Brad "We're two, random ODST's that nobody knows, and the spotters haven't been deployed yet. We could drive off right now and nobody would see or miss us."

"Good point." Tyler agreed.

The 'hog then made a quick, 90 degree turn and drove off in the sunset…..at noon.

"Contact!" Cried , "They're trying to flank us!"

Jordan, currently on top of the forerunner structure, then sprinted towards the edge, jumped, and clung to the side of the Spirit and punched a hole in the side of the troop compartment, removing his hand holding a grunt's severed head. He hen threw two grenades into the hole, and jumped off just in time to see the drop ship crash into the ground.

"That's the last of them." Said Quinn, "Foehammer in 3…2…"

"This is Echo 419, does anyone read me?"

"Finally," said Jordan, "Warthog in 5…4…3…2…"

*Chulunk!*

The two then proceeded to move through the 'level', Jordan driving and on the LAAG. All was going well for the first two lifeboat rescues, but when they made it to the rockslide…

Jordan had made it to the rockslide, regrouped the marines and, after stationing them in positions to cover the small clearing in the rocks, they all got slaughtered by a Spirit's cannon. All, that is, except for Jordan and , who ran and hid in the lifeboat, where they were quickly surrounded by covenant.

Their leader, a red armored elite, then began what seemed to be a negotiation.

"What's he saying?" Jordan asked Quinn, who he knew could translate it.

"He's…" Quinn started, "Demanding a 'Yo Mama' fight to declare the victor."

Suddenly, a Warthog with suspiciously loud 'beats' emanating from the speakers flew into the small canyon landing directly on top of the red elite, leaving the LAAG to eliminate the now extremely confused covenant.

The four (Of course it was Bradley and Tyler in the 'hog) then got a ride back to the HQ with Foehammer and lived happily ever after. Until truth and Reconciliation that is.

**AN: Well, I know at least two people will read this, but I really hope more will, and really, if you like it, review. Now. Seriously, lack of reviews is why I cancelled this story, and realizing two people really liked it made me continue it.**


End file.
